One of the most difficult things to do when shooting a rifle for marksmanship is maintaining the body still when pressing the trigger of a rifle. One of the most frequent complications of firing a rifle is the pulling of the rifle in a horizontal direction when pressing the trigger. An un-experienced shooter will usually miss the target either to the left or the right of the mark, depending on whether the shooter shoots from the right or the left side. The reason for the complication is the positioning of the index finger on the trigger. An expert will tell a shooter to only place the tip of the index finger on the trigger so that when the trigger is pulled only a minimal sideways pull will be exerted on the rifle. The above concept seems simple, but if you ask any soldier taught to fire a rifle, this is easier said than done. The reason that the above concept is difficult is because the shooter also has to exhale prior to pulling the trigger to obtain optimum results.
The invention overcomes the above problem by eliminating the need to pull the trigger with an index finger, thereby eliminating the sideways pull of the rifle. This invention simply requires the shooter to aim the rifle at a mark and once the mark is realized, the shooter will bite a mouth trigger that will fire the rifle.
The concept of having an electronically fired weapon is not new in the art. Information relevant to attempts of reducing the movement of a rifle when firing the rifle can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,337,145, 2,780,882, 4,718,187, and 4,727,670. However, each one of these references does not solve the problem of the pull of the weapon or the time that it takes the brain to send the finger the message to pull the trigger.
An object of this invention is to it eliminate the need of using an index finger when firing a rifle, thereby eliminating the sideways pull of the rifle when firing the rifle.
Another object of this invention is to allow a shooter not to have to master two functions when shooting a mark, the pulling of the trigger with the tip of an index finger and the exhaling of the air in ones lungs prior to the pulling of the trigger, thereby minimizing the shooter's movements and maximizing the chances of the shooter hitting his mark. With the current invention, the shooter simply marks the mark and then bites the mouth trigger when firing.